Starring Edward Elric as Himself
by Legendary Chimera
Summary: A young girl who worships Ed is hired as Mustang's secretary. Will her hero live up to her expectations? No romance, more of a fable. Now Playing: Complete!
1. This is Destiny speaking

Disclaimer: I cannot be held responsible for certain ankle-biters attacking when provoked. I mean, I do not own Fullmetal. Enjoy this non-profit fic.

A/N: The previous fic I was working on was deleted and taken apart to help create this one. I'm using the same character and a few recognizable paragraphs, but it is not going the same place I thought it would be. I advise that chapter one be reread as some of the plot has been changed. (Now that I actually have a clear one in my mind!) I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.

* * *

The office in Central HQ was in proper working order thanks to a new edition to Mustang's team. Not only were all floors and surfaces spotless, but there were more papers stacked in the 'Completed' bin then Riza Hawkeye knew what to do with. The Lieutenant looked across the room at her new apprentice who was busying herself with Roy's half of the work. She may have been a bit shy at first but she was diligent. Riza would give her that much. It was her own personal hell while she trained the young girl. She had trouble remembering where everything went. A little coaxing with Hawkeye's .45 caliber was all that was required in order to speed things up. She hardly had time to baby-sit the Colonel let alone his newly appointed secretary.

As Riza observed the girl, Aakarashan, she noticed the casual, yet dressy manner she held. She wore a plain black skirt and a pale blue blouse with matching black heals. It seemed no matter how hard they tried it just wasn't possible to find a military issued uniform that fit her. She was too short, plain and simple. Her blonde hair was tied up in a loose yet slightly messy bun. What stood out on the ensemble the most was the silver cross that dangled around her neck. It was a bold move showing one's religious persuasion in this line of work. Riza admired her spirit.

Aakarashan placed a file in the bin and reached for another one to read over. It was a small letter on that special military issued letterhead the Colonel reserved for his more important documents which read:

To His Grand Excellency Fuhrer King Bradley,

In accordance to keeping military appearance in high fashion I, Colonel Roy Mustang hereby request an article to be included in the military dress code. In order to further the glory of the military, I suggest the women who serve be issued classy mini-skirts. Not only will this raise the morality of your most faithful officers, but it shall enable the public to look upon us with a more humane eye. A woman's influence is a valuable commodity. Therefore I strongly urge you, our great leader, to pursue this matter with extreme sincerity and consideration for the good of our impeccable country.

I speak for myself as well as my subordinates when I say our gratitude shall be forever yours.

Yours Truly,

Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist

The secretary moaned inwardly. 'You've got to be kidding me', she thought mentally picturing the women she had met in Central wearing skirts. 'He doesn't have time to sign his own work, but he can come up with this? I'll never understand men.' She concluded as a shrill ring from the phone interrupted her thoughts. She snapped back to reality and picked up the demanding device.

"Central HQ, Colonel Mustang's office. Aakarashan speaking." She rattled off waiting for the receiving end to reply. She used the valuable free seconds to stretch out her cramped hands.

"Yeah, hi. Is the Colonel Mustang available?" a tired voice asked.

"I'm sorry but he's currently attending a meeting. If you leave your name and a message I can see that he gets it."

"Just tell him Edward Elric called and is heading back to HQ."

'Oh my God! Edward Elric! I'm actually speaking to him! Oh no, awkward silence. Say something!' She finally found her breath enough to speak to the prodigy again.

"V-Very well, is t-there any….t-thing else I c-can do for you M-Mr. Elric?" Aakara finally managed to stutter. She grabbed a sticky note and pen although she doubted she would have any trouble remembering the fateful call.

"That's it. Thanks for everything. Bye." The young boy replied hanging up the phone.

She sat there for a minute dumbfounded. There was an echoing silence as the phone fell from her hand into its rightful place. Once the clicking sound verified the phone was in place, she felt a rush of energy burst. "That's it! That's all he says!" she shouted her eyes widening and teeth clenching. "Ugh! I must've sounded like a total idiot the way I stuttered! With my luck it'll be too soon before I actually meet him and make a total fool out of myself!" she groaned for the second time that day. Her voice had become very high pitched and she was nearly ripping out her hair.

Since Edward had become public knowledge she had worshiped him. His adventures had spread as far as her hometown in Aqrouya. She still had newspaper articles from his encounter with Psiren that were preserved in a scrapbook she kept. He had captured her heart and inspired her to pursue alchemy, though her results were miniscule at best. There was the protective barrier she could erect for about ten seconds, but it seemed useless when she looked at the facts. Aakara considered herself an embarrassment to the science. For now she dabbled in it as one would a hobby.

When she had been given the job as Roy's secretary, Aakara never thought she would be able to read confidential files concerning her idol. It was a thrill to read some of Edward's reports to the Colonel. Files reading "Dear Bastard Colonel" and "Dear Paranoid Pyro" were always the first ones she read. His colorful descriptions and sharp wit amused her till she cried. The alchemist's escapades never ceased to amaze her. The one's she was allowed to read anyway. For some reason or other Roy had kept a few reports from her.

"Now that I think about it, you've never met him before have you?" Jean Havoc asked making her jump out of her skin. "How ya doing kid?" asked the good natured soldier. He had lurked in the shadows when he entered the room during her ranting.

"Just fine thank you, and you Lieutenant?" she returned cringing on the 'kid' comment. She may be vertically challenged but she was 16 for crying out loud! She had to hand it to the man, he seemed to love irking people as much as she did.

"Never better. I just turned in two crooks. Not to mention I got a date!" he said with a glint in his eye.

"Congratulations." Aarakarashan said with sincerity.

"So are you in love with Ed or something?" Jean inquired relishing in her embarrassment.

"Love! What are you crazy? I….I just……. respect him a lot that's all", she retorted taking a defensive stance.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T huh? Riiiiiight." he said chuckling a little.

Just then Lieutenant Hawkeye appeared to have a few private words with Havoc. 'Back to work!' she scolded herself for her boss.

At that moment, a loveable bookworm appeared in the doorway to address her. "Hey Aakara, did you have your lunch break yet?" a rather cheerful Scheiska asked.

The girl glanced at the clock and then at Hawkeye who nodded ok. "Sure, sounds great." She replied grateful for the break. She quickly straightened up the desk and followed her friend down the corridor to the mess hall.

Halfway there she stopped cold and turned on her heals. "OH, sorry Scheiska! I forgot something. I'll meet you there. Could you save me a seat? "

"Ok, no problem. See you in a few." She said as she continued towards their previous destination.

Back in the office which was abandoned, she hastily found the note she scribbled on earlier (featuring Ed) and scuttled over toward Mustang's office door. A quick tap on the ornate oak entryway revealed no one was there so she crept in ever so cautiously. As she gazed around the room she took in her superior's sharp sense of style. Only a renowned playboy would have stylish and comfortable furniture in his office such as this.

"What am I doing!" she said jumping off the couch that had her succumbed to its temptation. The teenager shifted behind Mustang's desk and placed the note by the phone in case he came back while she was gone. As Aakarashan left the office she closed the door and waved to Maria Ross as she passed by.

Content on a job well done the young secretary hummed to herself as she hurried to meet her lunch partner.

* * *

A/N: Again I apologize for the inconvenience. I shall not be so hasty in the future The plot shall not be revealed until the second or third chapter, when our heroes appear. Please bear with me. Any suggestions, corrections, and comments are welcome. Arigato! 


	2. Just Another Manic Monday

Disclaimer: See part one.

* * *

Aakarashan entered the cafeteria and headed towards the line up until she saw Sciezka waving to her from a table near the center of the room. She returned the friendly gesture as she neared her friend. 

"Awe, you even got me my favorite. Thanks a bunch. Let me pay you back with dessert ok?" she said seeing a scrumptious salad and a cup of glistening strawberries. The lunch was complete with a glass of fresh chilled milk just the way she liked it. The one thing she had learned from the military was to never touch their so called 'meat', especially if it had the word mystery in front of it.

"Hey, what are friends for right?" her companion replied.

"Right." Aakara agreed while sampling a berry. It was like a little ruby from heaven. She still made a mental note to repay her later. The ex-librarian always seemed to be able to read her mind. She had been that way ever since they had met when Aakarashan was first placed under Hughe's Investigations Department. Though they were from different worlds they had a common passion for reading. She remembered all the fun they used to have as they worked together. They were heartbroken when Mustang decided he could use the help and she was transferred. At least they were still able to hang out during meals every now and then.

"You seem fidgety, are you alright?" Sciezka asked with a concerned look on her face. Sciezka watched her friend arrange and then rearrange her salad until she finally took a bite.

"It's just; I was a total moron today." She pouted with a sigh.

"The guys weren't teasing you again were they?"

"I wish. He actually called the office looking for the Colonel today. Mr. Elric actually called and I answered! Then I just froze. When I could finally say something, it came out a stuttering mess." Aakara hung her head in frustration.

'Mr. Elric?' Sciezka thought with a quizzical glance. She was used to the girl referring to him as 'my Darling Edward' or the 'Infamous Fullmetal Alchemist' or 'Genius' even. When Aakara had found out that it was he who had gotten the librarian hired, she had bugged her for every detail till she finally caved. 'Maybe this job is getting to her' she thought trying to search for something comforting to say.

"I'm sure Ed wouldn't even have noticed. He was probably too busy to remember anyway right? So what did he say? It's been a while since I've seen him." She replied.

'Yeah maybe she's right. Maybe I still have a second chance for a first impression. Oh no, that's right!' she contemplated while Sciezka waited for an answer.

"Oh my God! He's coming. He's heading here right this very minute! I still haven't learned any decent alchemy to impress him with yet! What am I gonna do?" she had nearly spilled the glass as she rambled on with her arms flailing aimlessly. This of course attracted an unwanted audience.

Sciezka grabbed the girl's arms before she could do any damage. "Please calm down, it's really nothing to worry about. Ed's very understanding. Just be yourself and you'll be fine," she said still holding her arms in midair.

"Thanks. I guess you're right. Besides, I'll never be any good at alchemy anyway. I'm only in this business because of my great-grandfather's name," she whined. He was a Brigadier General before Basque Grand many years ago. Her grandfather was a State Alchemist after him. Even her father had served as a private soldier a few years ago before he died. Until recently all she could do was attend to the Aqrouyan flower shop they owned back home. She was back to feeling useless. The mood swings were killing her. "I still can't believe they even hired a civilian like me."

Sciezka lowered her arms and offered her a book from the pile she had carried in with her. It was titled _The Next Step in Alchemy 101_. "Here take this. I'm sure if you work hard enough you'll be a great alchemist someday, one that the military would beproud to promote." they smiled at each other as if Aakara's outburst had never occurred.

"Ah there's two of my favorite girls!" a loud voice boomed out to them. They turned to see Lieutenant Hughes standing behind them.

"Hello Leiutenant." They greeted in unison.

The man who had become like a father to both of them laughed at their timing. "Are you two sure you're not twins? Seriously though Sciezka, I need you to copy these files by the end of the day along with all the rest." He requested handing over a manila envelop signed CONFIDENTIAL.

"Of course sir. Consider it finished." the mousey girl complied.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you. Hey, Aakarashan how are things working out with the Lieutenant?" he inquired.

"Oh I couldn't be happier. I can't believe how lucky I am to be able to work under the illustrious Colonel Mustang and the brilliant First Lieutenant Hawkeye!" she answered a little too quickly.

"She used the gun on you again didn't she?" he smirked.

"Yes sir", she said in a downhearted voice.

"Don't worry kiddo. It's just Riza's way of showing that she believes in you. If you want proof, just take a look at all the bullet holes behind Roy's desk."

"Thank you sir. That really means a lot to me. Strawberry?" she asked scooping up one with the nail on her pinky finger. She gave him her most endearing smile. Inside her mind was flaming from the age discrimination.

"No thank you. Well, I'll see you girls later. Enjoy your lunch." He departed leaving in his cheerful manner. They both said their goodbyes to him as they watched him go.

"That's funny, he didn't even mention Elysia." Aakarashan pondered aloud. As Sciezka pulled the papers out of the folder, a fewinstant photosfell with them. They were of several different snap shots of the infamous daughter. One featured her on a tricycle. Another depicted Mrs. Hughes on the swing with her daughter on her lap. It baffled the girls how such a small child could have the entire military in Central wrapped around her finger. It was their joke that Elysia was a secret weapon herself. They chuckled at the breathtaking cuteness.

"Well, I guess that's my cue. I have to get back to work but I'll see you later alright?" Sciezka said as she got up to clear her tray.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better be getting the Colonel his coffee before he gets cranky. Thanks for the book."

"Your welcome. Just be careful, it's a library book. Ciao!" the glasses wearing girl said as she made her exit.

Aakarashan poured a cup of straight black coffee for her superior. 'On second thought..' she grabbed one of those multiple cup carriers and prepared some of the bitter beverage for the others.

She balanced the containers as she walked down the hall paying extra attention so she wouldn't dump any of it on herself or anyone else. "Hello cutie", she greeted Black Hayate who picked up pace behind her. The puppy's ears perked up as they neared a common room where much ruckus could be heard. Curiosity killed the cat and Aakara peered around the corner to see the Central gang attempting to torture Breda. The group consisted of Fuery and Havoc, causing well, havoc. There were a few other men she didn't recognize.

"Come on man, who was she?" she heard Jean ask.

"Yeah, who was the girl from your date?" Fuery asked

"It better not have been sweet little Meredith! I was supposed to meet her tonight!" Havoc shouted in a distressed tone. Instead of protesting again his comrade fell into an uncomfortable silence, his face cast downward.

'So that's it huh?' Aakara thought in disgust. How the hell Breda could manage to steal a date from Havoc was beyond her, but she wasn't about to let him get away with it. She reached into the pocket of her skirt, being careful not to upset her coffee delivery. She pulled out one of the many biscuits she kept for Hayate, who's ears and face seemed to smile at the sight.

"That's right. Hayate want a cookie?" she teased watching the dog stand on his hind legs. "Go fetch boy!" she slid the treat across the room. It landed at the feet of the men who stared at it dumbly for a second. Jean smirked when he saw the adorable puppy trot in to claim his snack. Breda twitched upon the arrival of the adorable fuzzball and panicked as the other soldiers held him back.

"Get that vile beast away from me! You can't make me talk! Take that abomination out of here! Horrible little monster!" he screamed. His weakness had been used against him and he was powerless, but not without spirit.

Aakarashan could no longer suppress the fit of giggles that threatened. She would have fallen to the floor laughing had it not been for her precious peace offering she carried. She had balanced the book Sciezka had given her on top of her head. How it managed to stay on it's perch was a mystery. 'That's what he gets for stealing my muffin yesterday morning.' She thought winking at Havoc. 'Is this really a military HQ or a fraternity house?' she pondered as she entered Mustang's offices.

Upon stepping in the doorway she gasped as she witnessed Roy conversing with a suit of armor and his instantly recognizable companion. She almost dropped the freshly brewed coffee as she noticed the vibrant blood red hooded jacked with the trademark symbol on the back. She could clearly see those gorgeous golden locks loosely braided while his back faced her. He must've heard her squeak because he halfway turned to face her. He was the one. The Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

A/N: "Dun dun dun…." (dramatic drumroll please!) 


	3. Edward Elric in the flesh!

Disclaimer: "See part one"

A/N: I thought I was giving poor old Havoc a break in chap one, but I guess I shot him down. The idea I got in my head was just too good to pass up. Maybe I'll make it up to him later. Anyways, I had the new character just assume the conclusion during that part because in my head it gave her a more humanlike quality. Who knows what'll happen in the ranks. Basically, my goal is to make fun of all the little eccentricities and quirks throughout the anime and manga before this story ends. I think I've already gotten a lot in if you look closely. That was my reasoning behind it all. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The alchemist eyed the cups in the young girl's hands greedily. "Great! Just what I needed! Thanks." He said taking one of the cardboard holders eagerly. "By the way, did you know there's a book on your head?" 

Aakara froze like a deer in the headlights. She wasn't prepared for this sudden encounter. There were a thousand things she had in her head to say if she was ever given the chance to meet him. Now the only thing she could do was numbly remove the reference book from its resting place. She slowly recovered and uttered a barely audible, "Thank you."

"Are you alright? You look a little pale." The knight beside him asked. Aakarashan managed to unlock her eyes from Ed and faced the speaker.

'Is this Alphonse?' she asked herself feeling a little intimidated by the sight. "I… I'm f-f-fine thank you." She stuttered mentally slapping herself. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from fainting. Hawkeye had been standing near the Colonel watching the whole affair unnoticed. She quickly picked up on her young apprentice's distress and moved to take the beverages off her hands before they ended up on the floor.

Edward watched the newcomer with interest. A number of things had intrigued him within the past few seconds. The title of the book revealed it was of alchemy. He first assumed the girl was a State Alchemist, petite though she was. His theory was cancelled when he noticed the lack of a silver watch. As he observed her further, she sported a more fashionable attire then the standard military uniform. He brushed that off since he himself was not able to fit into one. But she didn't exactly look like she was equipt for combat either. What exactly was an ordinary civilian doing in Mustang's office anyway?

"Well I suppose introductions are in order. This is an intern who applied for a secretarial position. Her name is Aakarashan. Of course you are already aware that these are the famous Elric brothers" Mustang finished regarding her.

"Um, yes sir. P-Pleased to meet you." She answered meekly. 'What the hell is wrong with you! Get your head in the game!' she berated herself. It was as if her mind and body were two completely separate entities.

"Nice to meet you too uh, Aawaka…shum…" Al slurred trying with all his might to remember the pronunciation. 'What a strange name', he thought extending his hand towards her.

"Just call me Aakara." She giggled and accepted his hand. There was something mysterious about the other Elric brother that puzzled her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. A shiny object from the bottom of Edward's white gloves caught her eye. 'Automail' she surmised recalling the pictures she had of him up in her room back home. There were many poses of him with his favorite customized weapon of choice as he brought on justice.

"Mustang's secretary huh? You have my deepest sympathies." Ed quipped. His voice screamed sarcasm.

"Oh brother," Al moaned.

"Forgive me sir, but we should be getting to the matter at hand,' the Lieutenant reminded him.

"Yes of course. Spread the word to Havoc and crew so they can get ready to leave. We need to take care of this mission as soon as possible." Mustang stated, his rank shining through.

"What about her?" Riza whispered referring to her "student". Aakarashan looked at them curiously noticing her superior's suspicious behavior.

"She's coming with us. I may need her to record the events. Besides, it won't hurt to have an extra pair of eyes."

The Colonel's order sent shivers up and down her spine. She hadn't even noticed her mouth was agape, practically touching the floor while her eyes were glued to her boss. Her arms felt numb. Darn it all if she hadn't just gotten the feeling back in them!

"Lieutenant, what's he talking about?" she asked with obvious fear in her tone.

"We have been delivered a dispatch to clean up a make-shift lab of loose chimeras. The East HQ would see to it if they weren't already taking care of the Ishbalan camps. These days there just isn't enough man power so we need all of the officers we can acquire. You are Colonel Mustang's secretary are you not? You will also follow him into battle like the Fuhrer's secretary does for him. We all have our duties. Just stick with me and you'll be fine."

Riza's speech left her throat dry. She had heard of the carnage of the military through her family's own stories. She didn't even believe she was about to witness some of it first hand. "Sheizka was right, I should've read that waiver more carefully before I signed. This internship's gonna get me killed." She whimpered. She was horrified when she realized she had said that out loud. 'I can't believe I said that in front of them! They're gonna think I'm a coward now.' She looked up when she felt a large hand on her left shoulder.

"It's ok. Nothing gets past Colonel Mustang and his gang. You'll be perfectly safe with us." Alphonse said as if he could read her like an alchemy book. "It's only natural to be scared on your first mission. Even Ed was scared when he first got his state license." Edward growled at the last part and attempted to throttle his younger brother. Al only held him at bay with his other hand.

"TRAITOR! I can't believe you sold me out to one of Mustang's minions!" Ed shouted to no avail.

"Brother, please. You're only embaressing yourself." Al stated attempting to calm Edward's raging temper.

"You were afraid?" Aakarashan asked. Her question momentarily stopped the racket and his intense golden eyes bore straight into her. She was petrified and overjoyed at the same time. She still couldn't bring herself to use his name.

"Well, it was no piece of cake. That's all I'm saying." He answered giving Al the look of death. He gave off an incredible aura and she decided not to press her luck with any more questions. Their antics and words of wisdom cheered Aakara up a bit and they headed out to meet the rest of the unit.

* * *

A/N: Well, I guess that's good enough for now. It feels like something's missing. Hopefully next part will be longer. I already have the ending in my head. I apologize for the long notes in the beginning. I would also like to take this time and thank **Manga-Artist** and **Dailenna** for their kind and honest reviews.Thank you for reading. 


	4. The Elrics Unmasked

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: I've been at a loss as to how to conduct this chapter so I'm trying a different angle. I hope you like it. It features Al's POV!

* * *

The Elric brothers had already situated themselves in their own little haven on the train. Edward as usual was resting on his back, his feet just shy of the other arm rest. He was comfortable enough with his arms behind his head and his eyes lightly closed. It was ironic how he had grown to hate trains from all the constant travel, yet he found he couldn't sleep without the soothing sounds of the engine. Maybe it also had something to do with the fact that he had a ten foot body guard to watch over him. Whatever the reason for the serenity, Alphonse kept vigil on his sibling from the adjacent seat.

The younger brother sighed in content from the scene. They conductor called "All aboard!" and the engines came to life. They were off yet again to resolve more chaos after having just returned from their wanderings. Al was aware of Ed's irritation concerning this miss-adventure since it pushed back their search for the Philosopher's Stone. However, if it was a lab conducting experiments with chimeras, perhaps there was a slight chance for the discovery of a prototype. Al guessed it was the only reason Ed even went along on the assignment. It didn't matter either way. They had no leads at the moment.

"Brother?" Al asked testing his alertness.

"Hmm?" came the reply from behind Ed's eyelids.

"Do you think its wise bringing that girl with us?"

"How should I know?" he mumbled. "Everyone in the military knows the risks. We're not babysitters."

"But what if it really is dangerous?" he questioned further.

Ed took the opportunity to open his eyes and mock his brother. "'It's ok. Nothing gets past Colonel Mustang and his gang. You'll be perfectly safe with us'. That's what you said right? Besides, Hawkeye said she take care of her. Don't worry about it and relax. Enjoy the view." Ed finished as he yawned and hunkered down for a nap.

Alphonse sighed in frustration this time. He loved Ed dearly, but when he was tired he could be very irritating. Who could blame him after all they've been through. Al decided to let the issue drop. At least he was taking time to restore energy instead of pushing himself to the extreme like usual. That was half the battle down.

A small meow issued forth from Al's chest plate and he panicked.he would've blushed in embarrassment as Ed gave him a questioning look that said: "that-better-not-be-what-I-think-it-is."

"Uh, I'm gonna go……see if The Colonel needs anything. Have a good sleep!" he bowed respectfully and made a hasty getaway.

"That was too close. Now what am I going to do about you?" Al said out loud looking into the eyes of his precious cargo. The tabby cat just mewed and stared at him as if he could understand the question. Al heard footsteps nearing the door ahead of him so he stowed his little friend within the armor.

The door opened to reveal Aakara wearing black baggy pans, and black tang-top with the black army boats to top it off. Al was taken aback at her 'army gear'. It was almost comical in a way since he had first met the girl wearing a sophisticated skirt. She was so engrossed in the book she was holding that she didn't even see the boy. Aakarashan slammed into the shell of Al's suite so hard they both fell landing on their bottoms.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr.-" she started to apologize but fell dead silent. Al watched her stare in shock not really understanding what was wrong. Then to his embarrassment and horror, he realized his eyes were staring up at her from the floor. His helmet had fallen off!

"Iou-" she squeaked watching the headless alchemist in front of her. Her voiced failed her for the umpteenth time in front of an Elric. There was no head! Now that she thought about it, Alphonse never took off the armor in front of them. Not even in the Colonel's presence. She had suspected something before when she looked into his eyes earlier, however that was not what Aakara had expected.

Al's shaking hand frantically reached for his 'head' as his chest plat unlatched and swung open. The tiny tabby within peered at the newcomer with interest and purred. Alphonse literally tried to pull himself together but it was too late. Aakarashan had picked herself up and fled down the corridor of the train car.

"Wait!" he cried helplessly as the door shut in his face. He leaned against the frame of the entryway and felt the need to cry. He had scared someone again and his hideous nature was rejected. Now he truly felt like an abomination. Brother would be angry for letting their secret slip to someone who wasn't likely to stick around in the military anyway. Here he had been worrying about her safety and he had probably doomed her himself. The kitten continued to purr and rubbed against him. Alphonse smoothed his fur as a sob escaped.

In the next car Aakara ran as if the Hounds of Hell were after her. She clutched the silver charm around her neck while the tears streaked down her face. Roy and Riza were chatting over paperwork as the girl rushed past them. The Flame Alchemist followed the source of the disturbance with his eyes as his documents were blown over. Hawkeye pursued her young protégé while Roy made his way cautiously toward the door. His fingers at the ready, he stormed the entryway to the assumed attacker. Instead all he found was a pathetic whimpering shell formally known as Alphonse Elric.

"What's going on?" Roy asked the distressed boy. Normally he would've stormed the place with his military instincts in high gear, but he instantly detected Al's misery.

"It's the new girl, Aakarashan, she…. she found out what I really am." he answered somberly.

Taking this new information in, Roy nodded in understanding. He placed a gloved hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "You boys have been through more hell then most in the military will ever know. My new secretary as it seems has led a very sheltered life."

While the Colonel spoke the kitten had situated himself between the two so he could maximize the level of attention he was receiving. He playfully pawed at the man's gloves until Roy snatched them away. Alphonse scooped the little beast up in his arms and imagined that he could actually feel the soft warm fur.

"We need to confront her about this. If she can't handle herself in this particular situation she may not be suitable for a military position. I'll have to discharge her." Roy stated as he thought the matter over. He didn't want to endanger the Elric brothers if she let their secret slip out into the open.

"No! Please you can't do that! I don't want to get anyone in trouble. Ooooooh!" he groaned. "Brother's going to be furious if he finds out. Please just give me a chance before you do anything." Alphonse begged. He did not want to be a burden on anyone if he could help it.

In the next car over Hawkeye found the distraught Aakarashan huddled in what appeared to be a janitor's closet. She was rocking back and forth in the fetal position while tears ran down her cheeks. The light that entered the tiny room was overwhelming as Hawkeye opened the door. Aakara blinked the tears from her eyes as the Lieutenant came into view.

"What's the meaning of all this?" the women's question pierced right through her.

"It's, it's Al….." she stuttered. It seemed to her she was always stuttering. 'I wonder if I have a speech impediment or something.' she pondered.

"He's not hurt is he?" the First Lieutenant asked.

"He's not even human!" she shouted completely disregarding her manners in front of her superior. Havoc happened to stroll by during her cry and stopped to listen.

"Alphonse may not have a human body, but I assure you that he has a soul." Riza stated choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to give away too much information on the subject. That was for the Elric brothers alone to decide on later. "There was an accident involving alchemy when they were younger." Riza hoped that would be enough to satisfy the young girl.

"You mean alchemy turned Al into a kitty?" she asked sniffling. Riza's face went slack in shock and Havoc could no longer conceal his presence. He burst out laughing.

"What the hell would give you that idea!" he was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes.

"Well, " sniff, "when his helmet fell off he went to reach for it and there was this kitten inside. It spoke to me." More sniffling. If Alphonse wasn't an adorable little kitty wearing armor, then she didn't want to know. There was nothing else there that she could see. What in the world of Amestris was wrong with Havoc anyway?

Regaining her composure, Hawkeye elbowed Havoc in the stomach causing him to fall flat on his butt while gasping for air. His fit of laughter ceased and Hawkeye reveled in her ability to control the young officer. "Maybe you should consult Alphonse on the matter. He's still a sensitive young man after all."

Aakara pushed herself up the side of the wall and dusted off her pants. "Yes Ma'me. Thank you." she bowed and wobbled down the hall knowing full well what she had to do. She could take a hint. Alphonse had appeared human before her during their first meeting. She needed to take action and treat himas suchby apologizing.The young girl came to a stop at the very door she had slammed and knew what lay behind it. There was an ominous feeling of tension in the air. Taking a deep breath, Aakara reached for the handle and twisted the knob……

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the slowness in updating, but I just couldn't get the darn thing together. I'm still dissatisfied with it, but decided to post anyway obviously. I'm still working on a sophisticated writing style so bare with me here. This is just practice. I felt the need for a little conflict and drama so hopefully I will get to the action next chapter. Speaking of chapters, there are only a few left depending upon the durability of my attention span. Thank you for reading. 


	5. King of Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I'd be a millionaire if I did. Curses!

* * *

The creaking of the door echoed profoundly as Aakara pulled it open. There was a loud _thud _followed by a piercing "Ow!" as she hopped on one foot while cradling the other in her hands. Al had been leaning on the door and gravity was now a cruel mistress, for ones with human flesh that is. 

"I'm so sorry!" Alphonse apologized. Aakara let go of her throbbing foot testing it gingerly.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing. Actually, I ….I came to apologize to you." She said averting her eyes to the floor. She felt a little braver somehow now that the ice, or rather, her foot had been broken.

"That's my cue.", Mustang said signaling his departure. Smiling at the two youths, he patted Al's shoulder in a reassuring gesture and hoisted himself to his feet. Aakara jumped in surprise having just noticed her superior's presence.

"Sir!" she saluted clicking her boots together. Alphonse followed suite.

"At ease", Roy waved them off and casually strolled down the corridor whistling a cheerful tune. The two teenagers turned their attention to each other once again.

Al was surprised the young girl had returned and looked at her curiously. He wasn't entirely sure he had heard her correctly. Not many people who had stared at his appearance or called him freak had ever ventured an apology before.

"I'm so sorry about earlier. I just wasn't excepting to run into something so," she paused searching for the right word that wasn't offending, "supernatural I guess. I should know better having heard some of the strange stories from the military's history archives. I was horrible to you and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness." She fell to the floor groveling before the stunned armored teenager.

Now it was Al's turn to be stunned. "Please, don't do that! I forgive you! I forgive you! Really, it's no big deal." The prostration was oddly unsettling for the young alchemist.

Aakarashan tilted her head towards the gleaming metal figure looming over her. She was astounded to say the least. Was it her imagination, or did the armor actually blush? "Are you serious? It seems like a pretty big deal to me. I mean, I don't even know you and you've just been exposed."

The young boy scratched his head and shifted his feet feeling slightly embarrassed. "As long as you don't tell Brother I'm sure it'll be ok. He might do something…..crazy if he finds out I've blown our big secret. Besides, if you're working for Mustang, you might have found out sooner or later." Al extended a metallic arm to pull her up.

"Your secret's safe with me." She affirmed thankful for a second chance at first impressions. "Besides, he doesn't exactly seem like the social type." She wondered how two brothers could be so different. Al had an amiable quality to him where as Edward had shown her a feisty hot-headed attitude. They were polar opposites of each other.

Aakara watched Alphonse curiously noticing she could detect his subtle physical expressions. It was difficult without the facial features to go by but they were there none-the-less. Aakara saw him fidget out of embarrassment. There seemed to be a certain light where his eyes should be that would darken or light up depending upon the emotion he was emanating. It was amazing what one could communicate with simple body language.

"Oh it's nothing like that," Al said bringing the girl out of her inner contemplations, "He's just cranky from all of the traveling we've been doing lately. I think it's catching up to him", Alphonse explained. His new companion nodded in understanding and an awkward silence followed. The two had no particular direction to go since they were confined on a train. Their partners were either busy or sleeping peacefully so they had no one else with which to communicate.

An idea struck the young alchemist out of the blue. He opened his chest plate to the joy of the fuzzy resident inside. He pulled out a deck of playing cards. "Brother and I never leave for a train without these. Do you play?"

Aakara barely restrained herself from peering inside the armor. 'Does he have a whole circus in there or what?' she thought curiously. Alphonse was unlike any magician she had ever been witness to. Instead of making a fool of herself for the umpteenth time that day she accepted his challenge. She was amazed that such a hollow child like voice could be attached to someone who was far more mature and kind then she was.

A few moments later they had found a perch close enough to keep an eye on Alphonse's slumbering sibling. Thankfully, it was still far enough away in order not to disturb him. Aakara had a fierce competitive streak and gave Al a run for his money. She tended to become a tad rambunctious when close to victory.

Instead of betting cens they traded stories, tales of their own adventures and antics. It was a brilliant way to get to know each other. Al had lost several times and traded the story of he and his brother's childhood plight. His new friend was in tears by the end of the tale and found herself hugging the boy. She felt so guilty that she let him win the next few hands. However she was positive he was aware of her strategy.

Aakarashan had decided that three rounds of losses were enough punishment for her guilt so she proceeded to flatten him once again to lighten her mood.

"Royal flush baby!" Aakarashan gloated in triumph. Ah how she loved the game. To think she was putting an infamous prodigy to shame. She had just found a new willing victim. She waited lustfully for his next move. She was sure to be victorious.

Al stared solemnly at his worthless hand. Once again he had been dealt trash. She had lured him into a false sense of security by letting him win those three games. He thought he would have had half a chance playing against someone who didn't cheat the devil unlike his older brother. Alphonse sighed wondering where the Equivalent Exchange was in all of this. "I'm out", he forfeited. His partner giggled like a banshee.

"What's so damn funny?" a slurred and slightly grumpy voice demanded. A disheveled Edward stood before them looking as if he had come from a battle field. Aakara averted her eyes feeling guilty of corrupting his precious nap. Then her eyes slit sinisterly as a wicked smile played on her features. She turned to address her new unsuspecting victim.

"Feeling lucky?" she challenged.

* * *

"Brother, you have to give in. You know your limits" Al begged, his pleas unheeded.

"Like hell I will! I'm a state alchemist damn it! I not going to give up that easily!" Ed declared banging his metallic arm on the table.

"You're so stubborn Ed! I'm just thinking of what's best for you. We're brothers remember? We stick together!" Al said with a dramatic flare. Al had opted to cheering his brother on instead of being slaughtered by two maniacs. He could barely handle the one on a regular basis.

Edward and Aakara had imposing auras surrounding their personas as they faced off one another. The famous Fullmetal squinted at her in suspicion. There were definite blue sparkling diamonds surrounding her aura. For reasons unknown to him they made his skin crawl. There was something frighteningly familiar about them. He couldn't shake his feeling of déjà vu. But that wasn't about to stop him from defeating his newest foe.

"Geeze, give it a rest you two. It's just a game." 2nd Leuitenant Jean Havoc said from his seat at the table.

"Somebody's a poor loser", Ed snorted through his hand. "What's the verdict?" Edward asked the older man with a grin on his face. He nodded towards the hand Jean possessed.

Havoc gave a frustrated huff. "Damn you kids! I'm bone dry again!" He discarded his pathetic cards and reached for another cigarette.

"What about you guys?" Aakara asked referring to Fuery, Breda and Falman. Their shouting and roaring laughter had attracted quite a few extra players. The prestigious men of Mustang's team had thought the odds of them winning against a couple of children were high. The officers slightly feared Edward but let their guard down concerning the girl. She basked in their miscalculations.

"That's all she wrote for me", Falman replied, denying another deal.

"If I keep going I'll lose the shirt off my back" Fuery stated miserably.

Breda admitted defeat as well. The only woman of the group was left to battle the esteemed Fullmetal Alchemist solo. She was well aware that he was cheating like a dog. She had silently caught him slipping several cards up his sleeves throughout the game. She wouldn't have noticed it if a single card hadn't fallen out and nudged her foot under the table earlier. He was also most likely calculating the odds of the cards scientifically. 'I may not be a genius but I'm no idiot either. I'll show him.' Aakara promised herself.

"Well Mr. Alchemist, it seems that it's time for sudden death", Aakarashan purred menacingly. "Think you can handle it?"

"Bring it on." He growled. Edward's intense scowl turned to surprise in a split second. "What the hell do you want Mustang?" he asked in annoyance. The Colonel had crept up towards the competitive scene nearly undetected.

"You think I'd fall for a cheap shot like that Elric? I'm not that stupid." She snorted thinking his reaction was a ploy so he give her the slip. That was when she heard the click of a familiar gun. She and the rest of the officers followed their conditioned responses and dove under the table as a bullet ricocheted off the wood.

"We're on our way to in important mission and we find you slackers gambling?" Hawkey huffed in disgust and pointed her pistol towards Havoc. "And with minors no less!" Hawkeye chided. Mustang smirked in amusement while observing his subordinates cower in fear of the female lieutenant. Roy was about to command Havoc to scoot over when the loud speaker clicked on.

"We are now approaching The Eastern City Station. Please collect all belongings. Thank you for riding Amestris Railways." the mundane voice announced. Without waiting for orders the group stood and prepared themselves for their arrival.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the long wait but this chapter was a big pain in the butt. I hope it wasn't as awkward as I fear it is. As always, happy reading and writing everyone. Peace out! 


	6. Mutated Madness

Hello again! If anyone is still reading this thank you for your patience. I've had to rewrite this chapter about 6 times so it was quite irritating. Let me know if it was worth it.

Disclaimer: See part 1

**Spoilers: There are slight spoilers for episodes 7, 11and 12.**

"Is this the place sir?" Riza Hawkeye asked once they had come to the end of their trek from the train station. Their journey had taken them across a barren wasteland away from the eastern station. On such a dangerous mission one would expect suspicious characters, deadly henchmen and a heavily guarded fortress. However, the stupefied looks on Roy Mustang's subordinates' faces told otherwise. The land the squadron beheld was not a complicated laboratory, but that of a working farmland complete with livestock. Roy eyed a nearby cow as he stepped in the squishy tell-tail evidence the animal left behind. The Colonel's gloves were just itching to fry some hamburger.

"Yes this is it. Stay on your guard everyone," Mustang answered as he surveyed the area. This section of the region was essentially an old ghost town which no civilian dared to venture thanks to a few rumors started by Eastern town folk. To the naked eye it had appeared that some ambitious soul had taken residency and plowed the land giving birth to many various crops. There were a few cows grazing leisurely in a pasture behind parallel rows of corn, tomatoes, soy beans, lettuce and mushrooms. There was even a silo towering toward the west and a flock of chickens scavenging the earth for its hearty worms. However, the peaceful façade would not fool Colonel Roy Mustang. His instincts were telling him the lab they were searching for were right under his nose.

Roy's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a cry from Alphonse. The brothers were apparently 'playing' with the local farm animals which annoyed Mustang to no end. Edward's hair was mussed and slick from a cow that had mistaken his golden locks for a tasty snack.

"Brother, help!" Al called desperately as chickens fluttered atop his armored shoulders promptly depositing an unpleasant substance on the poor metal boy. The flock was too numerous to simply swat away leaving Alphonse to wave his arms uselessly.

"I'm a little busy at the moment," Edward replied while fighting off another potential hamburger that was munching on his precious red trench coat.

'I thought they were supposed to be from the country,' Aakarashan mused watching the brothers be beaten by a bunch of farm animals. She noticed Hawkeye's disapproving eyes and thought it would be best if the situation were remedied before legendary sharp shooter discharged a bullet. The young girl spotted a hose lying on the ground nearby and took the opportunity to scatter the birds and cow assaulting her co-workers.

"What the hell was that for!" Edward shouted now soaking wet due to the water Aakara had sprayed on him. Edward glared dangerously at her so she scampered behind Hawkeye for safety. She prayed to God that she wouldn't be transmuted into something wicked. Luckily for her Alphonse was relieved (now being somewhat cleansed) and managed to calm down his raging brother.

"Relax Brother she was only trying to help," Al explained holding Ed back by his arms," besides I'm clean again!" he rejoiced. Edward ceased his struggling and clapped his hands together causing Aakara to flinch in fear. Instead of attacking her however, he had dried the waterlogged duo using alchemy.

"At least you look clean now. Just do us a favor and stay downwind," Ed teased his younger brother.

"Thanks Brother," Al said with slight sarcasm in his voice. He was just grateful that his sibling managed to somewhat control his temper for once.

"We should head in. We've made enough of a ruckus to reveal our position. The enemy could have prepared an ambush for us by now," Hawkeye observed keeping her eyes alert while speaking.

Roy nodded while making a mental note to reprimand his younger subordinates at a more appropriate time. "Alright, listen up everyone. Hawkeye, Fullmetal and I will take the front. The rest of you watch our backs. Mustang received a uniformed "Yes sir!" from the group as they fanned out closing in on the entrance of the barn.

Mustang swung the creaking doors aside as Hawkeye drew her gun ready for attack. When none came Edward crept forward like a cat ready to pounce. Aakara jumped at the sound of his echoing voice when he announced all was clear. She felt something fuzzy pressed against her back and discovered Alphonse holding out his little kitten towards her.

"Could you keep an eye on him in case things get bad?" Al asked in a whisper hoping that Edward wouldn't over hear. Al was surprised he had gotten away with his contraband considering how sharp the Fullmetal Alchemist was.

"Sure thing," she replied just as softly depositing the kitten in the huge pocket of her baggy pants. Aakara wondered exactly what it was that he expected to happen and started to fear the worst.

At that instance a bright light shone fiercely on the squadron temporarily blinding them. Malevolent laughter announced the presence of the criminal they were searching for. Out from the shadows lurked the chimeras, their fierce eyes and sharp talons anticipating an attack.

" I can see now that the phrase 'military intelligence' really is an oxymoron. You may as well have just rang the doorbell with all the racket you kids caused out there," a male voice chided them. He stepped out of the shadows past his creations towards the officers. He sported a white lab coat complete with glasses. His greasy head of hair had a tint of green highlights to it giving him the complete mad scientist look.

"You're the one behind the rumors I presume. Tell me your name and purpose and I might go easy on you. Refuse my offer and you'll be burnt to a crisp." Mustang replied bluntly pulling on his gloves. He had other matters to deal with back in his own jurisdiction and didn't wish to waste any more time in East Amestris then he already had. 'If only East HQ wasn't so busy.' He thought becoming even more annoyed.

"Someone's rather grumpy today aren't we?" the middle aged man unwittingly stated. Seeing Roy's patience beguine to falter he decide to continue and get to the point. He could already feel the strong aura emanating from the three alchemists in the room, namely Roy, Edward and Alphonse. However, he felt he only needed the Elric brothers for his secretive purposes.

"Very well then. My name is William Cogsworth the 3rd. Ever since I was a child I was fascinated by mythology and even more so by science's most recent achievements of the chimera. I decided I would follow in my father's footsteps and become the greatest scientist of all time. For years I trained and studied, working day and night to learn the secret to cultivating the best chimera this world has ever seen! Of course alchemy was the key. But one day, something went terribly wrong." William said, his voice dropping to give a more dramatic effect.

Mustang and company was growing weary at his childish antics and even more so of the welcoming committee that was advancing on them. The claws and teeth that awaited the soldiers gleamed in the bright light. Aakarashan was ushered towards the center of the gang for protection by Jean Havoc who was so close to the beasts. One of them was actually drooling on his firearms. They were completely surrounded. Aakara shivered in fear at the thought of being someone else's lunch. She had no idea how Ed and Al could ever deal with these situations day in and day out.

William continued on assured that he had the group's full attention. "In one of the experiments I was tampering with, the red water I used caused a rebound. The results were not as hopeful as I had expected," he woefully stated, and with that he withdrew his coat and cloves to reveal a furry body with clawed hands and feat. A restless tail twitched behind him causing the others to gasp.

Edward's eyes had already popped out of his head long before at the mere mention of the red water. He was no doubt reminded of the unfortunate Nina incident, but the end results of the crazed man's experiments excited him none the less. _'This is it! With a proper transmutation circle I can get Al's body back!'_ Without thinking he had clapped his hands to transform his automail into his favorite weapon. There was a door on the floor at the end of the room with a red glow shining forth. 'The lab must be down there,' he surmised ready to beat the living pulp out of the poor retched creatures before him.

"Now, now, don't be so hasty Mr. Fullmetal. I have lured you and Tin Man here for a reason." He sneered basking in the confusion on both alchemists' faces. Poor Alphonse was sulking a smidgen from the man's ignorant reference regarding his current condition.

An epiphany hit Edward a second later and the rest of the story came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks. "You sick bastard. You want us to fix your body don't you?" the boy stated rather then questioned.

"Bingo! We have a winner!" he shouted waving his arms around acting as if he was a show host. "When I heard of your exploits I couldn't help but think of the benefits you could bring to myself and the research. For payment perhaps I could help you return your kid brother to his original state. Just like Equivalent Exchange. What do you say my little prodigy?"

Edward fumed at the man's blatant disregard for alchemic laws and human dignity. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT A GRAIN OF SAND TOWERS OVER HIM! There's no way in hell I'm helping a backwater wannabe alchemist like you!" Edward raged with a red face and flailing arms. There was no way he was falling for that little charade, but he would get Al's body back. Even if he had to take down every chimera in the vicinity in order to achieve it. The others cowered in fear of Ed's wake rather then at the threat of the chimeras.

"Fine then, I'll just take you by force!" he cackled while putting his index finger and thumb together to whistle," Sic 'em boys!" he screamed. The chimeras obeyed their master and launched into a chaotic assault snarling and slashing at those they passed by.

Edward and Alphonse were already at work disposing of several savage beasts who were unfortunate enough to come in contact with them. Breda, Havoc and Falman were still in a semi-circle protecting Aakara who was awestruck at raw power of the Colonel and the Elric brothers. 'I shouldn't be here. I'm so useless. I want to go home!' she chanted over and over again while huddling in a ball on the floor. She witnessed Hawkeye spray a round of rapid fire towards the mad scientist just before turning around to see a flash of sharp teeth hurdling her way.

Aakara heard Havoc grunt in pain as a chimera flattened him to the ground in an attempt to rip his arm off. He had jumped in front of her and spared her life. She screamed helplessly for fear of her superior's life and for her own. Breda rushed over to assist his comrade with another one of the beasts on his tail. Her terror elevated as the chimera barreled past the rotund man and headed straight for her yet again. Aakarashan had never known that one could actually see their life pass before their very eyes. But as she experienced the adrenaline filled phenomenon she prayed one last time hoping her awaiting family would forgive her for her failures.

**A/N: To all of my fellow Alphonse Elric fangirls who are ready to kill me because I had chickens poop on him just let me say this. It happens to me on a daily basis so there's no need to seek revenge…..right? (insert nervous laughter) I just wanted to add a little comedy before things became too chaotic.**


	7. To Walk in Another Man's Shoes

Hello again everyone! I know there are probably mega grammar errors in this chap, but I do plan to go back and severely revise this story once I'm finished. I also feel like I should say this is not a mary-sue. I really don't think we're anything alike. Aakarashan is just the child of my deluded mind. And so I slowly corrupt readers all over the internet……

* * *

Aakarashan continued to huddle in a pathetic ball whimpering in fear for her own useless life. She could not even hold her own in such conditions when the famous Fullmetal Alchemist she had practically worshiped managed to do so daily with grace and unmatched wit. Her whole life she had pushed herself to live by her military family's high expectations and her hero's inspirational values. Now it seemed it was all for nothing as she could practically smell the sour breath of the beast who was bearing down on her. She waited for the blow that never came.

Aakara looked up to see a towering figure looming over her. It was no doubt Alphonse Elric shoving aside the destitute being that had been stupid enough to mess with his friends and comrades. His gauntlets were balled into fists pressing against one another forming his arms in a circle. His soulful eyes sparkled leaving her in awe of the sight. He looked truly magnificent, like a legendary titan, steadfast and impenetrable.

"A….Al," she managed to say, grateful for his intervention. His actions gave her courage and she smiled slightly, her own sparkly aura breaking through.

"Hurry!" he shouted ushering her towards a vacant corner of the room. There were slight protests from Havoc whom was tossed over the boy's shoulder and taken out of harm's way. There appeared to be no real injury to the man, but Alphonse was not about to leave the Lieutenant behind.

Meanwhile the elder brother was picking a fight with their crazed host. His unreadable agile movements were almost accurate enough to dodge his attacker's onslaught. Apparently the man was also versed in the martial arts combining God-like speed and a few cheap tricks. Edward was near the entrance in the floorboards but desperately needed to regroup and delay the madman's punches. He had escaped the hits so far but had not managed to land one of his own as of yet.

"You can run but you can't hide!" William the Third chanted in a sing song tone. He aimed for Ed's face who immediately ducked out of the way. Edward propelled himself backwards in order to put some space between himself and the nutcase. "Once you're mine I will be back to my former glory!" he roared.

"Are you still talking?" Edward stated rather then asked in order to shut the man up. His ignorance was really starting to irritate the young alchemist. The repetitive statements were interfering with his one track mind. He needed to get Alphonse, find the red water and perform the human transmutation.

Edward transmuted a few sacks of feed to his left when he was slightly out of view from the older man and dashed behind the storage compartments for security. Fortunately for Ed, his little ploy had worked leading the man to believe he was still there when in fact he had gone in search of his brother. While scanning the area the teen prodigy sprinted along the outskirts of their little battle arena and found his sibling shielding two familiar faces.

"I said I'm fine kid don't worry about it," Havoc replied hastily to Aakara who was fussing over his well-being. He sprayed another round of bullets towards a new wave of chimeras sending them to their doom. 'This is why they shouldn't let kids in the military,' he thought cocking the gun back for another attack. His young companion flinched at the sounds as she watched the military men at work.

Farman and the others across the room were desperately trying to fend off several of the monstrosities and were running dangerously low on ammunition. They were attempting to reload when a chimera came barreling straight towards them. Aakara searched her person desperately to find a peace of chalk hoping to create a barrier to protect them until they could fire again. It was one of the few alchemic tricks she could perform, pathetic as it was. Instead she only found another one of her dog biscuits which seemed to appear from a black hole in the depths of her pockets. This particular beast was only distracted for a moment when she tossed the treat his way. He took advantage of the little snack, which proved to be fatal for the chimera. Farman had reloaded and pummeled the beast with a series of blasts rendering the chimera to a pile of matted fur and blood. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on the faces of Breda and Fuery in both embarrassment and at her particular weapon of choice. Aakara sighed in relief seeing that her friends were safe and returned her attention to her immediate companions.

"Lieutenant, have you seen Brother?" the suit of armor asked between punches. Alphonse had become one rather violent power house in order to protect his friends. It was one of the few times the older man was reminded that Alphonse was a child prodigy as well.

"Haven't seen the boss since this whole mess started…." Havoc shouted over the mayhem.

Aakara glanced around the room surprised that she had momentarily forgotten her hero in a time of crisis. Then again, since she had thought her life was about to end she supposed she had more urgent matters on her mind. 'Where is he anyway?' she wondered giving Al and Havoc a look of concern.

"Al!" an all too familiar voice called out to him. The owner of the voice slide behind the barricade the Lieutenant had made.

"Speak of the devil," Havoc muttered still concentrating on the enemy at hand.

"Ed! Where on earth have you been?" Al asked grateful that his sibling didn't appear to be injured.

"We need to get down to that room pronto before a certain pyro goes too flame happy and takes out the whole building!" he shouted so he would be heard over all of the racket. He vaguely heard Alphonse agree while his mind ran a million miles a minute. The mad man was searching for him alone so he only had seconds to spare. He needed a distraction. But how could he be in two places at once? He had already used his little alchemic diversion so it was doubtless that the man would fall for it again. He needed more convincing bait. The problem was they were a bit lacking in blonde state alchemists at the moment.

That's when he caught site of a certain blonde girl taking shelter behind his younger brother. He was sure to be going to Hell for what he was about to ask of her, but considering his past track record he was pretty sure there was already a place for him there. Why not get a comfy seat for the ride?

"Hey, um, Arakawa, I need you to do me a favor," Ed asked almost sheepishly trying to get her attention.

"It's Aakarashan," she corrected shouting over the noise. What ever could this famed alchemist want of an ordinary secretary? "What is it?" she asked curiosity overtaking her.

"I need you to distract Psycho the Third over there so Al and I can get downstairs," he looked down at his feet ashamed of even thinking of putting someone else in danger," I need you to be my twin for a few minutes. Can you handle that?" Edward's golden eyes pierced right through her as realization flooded through her.

He wanted her to be him? It was like a dream come true! She wasn't sure she could pull it off though. She wasn't nearly as strong. Plus she possessed a few certain assets that would surely give away her identity. But she wanted to show Al that she wasn't a burden. She wanted to make up for causing him distress earlier. She wanted Edward to notice her too. Most importantly, she wanted people to stop calling her 'kid' or 'kiddo' as Havoc and the others were often guilty of. With her current height and blonde hair perhaps she could be successful. Maybe…

"I'll do it!" she said with very little hesitation causing Ed to jump slightly. Ed sighed with relief and handed his state watch and trade mark jacket over to her. It smelled of oil and old library books. The girl was suddenly dizzy with giddiness and swiftly braided her hair to pull off the look. At least the black gear she wore was slightly similar. She noticed ancient blood stains on the hood and a small prick of fear quickly sobered her up. What in the world had she just agreed to?

"Brother this is crazy! She's not a soldier! You need to think things through more, " Alphonse protested remembering that he had just saved the girl from a chimera. How could she possibly go against an enemy who had lost all of his senses? More importantly, how was it possible for someone such as his brother to be so smart and so incredibly stupid at the same time? He supposed he would never know.

"It'll be fine. It only has to be for a few seconds. We'll be long gone before then." Ed replied nodding to the girl to reassure her. Al sighed knowing perfectly well how stubborn his brother could be. Havoc on the other hand wouldn't hear of it.

"You got a death wish or something boss? If Roy finds out he'll scorch us all," the Lieutenant reminded him. Honestly, was he the only one there with any sense at all today?

"We don't really have a choice. We're a little limited on time in case you haven't noticed and there's a chance I could get AL's body back. Besides, no one else can do it." The young alchemist reasoned trying to convince even himself that this was going to work.

Jean sighed not wishing to provoke the wrath of the shrimpy state alchemist. Still, he felt he should at least try to protect the girl if nothing else. "What happens to her afterwards? Did you ever stop to think about that?" he asked while trying to keep a level head.

"That's where you come in. We need you to watch our backs." Ed grinned malevolently trying to hide his shame. Was he really willing to risk the lives of everyone present to get his brother's body back? He watched the Lieutenant's facial expressions soften as he reached for a spare gun.

"Well if you're going to be that stubborn about it, at least be careful ok?" Havoc requested giving the extra gun to Aakara. "Just aim and pull the trigger," he instructed and then turned to the boys to reassure them, "I'll watch your backs."

"Okay," Aakara responded and willed her face to show any other emotion then the slight fear she was currently feeling. She wanted and needed to do this. Not just for Ed and Al, but for herself as well. It was time to put up or shut up, and there was no chance of backing out now. She balanced the deadly device in her quivering hands praying to God that she could pull this off.

"Now!" Edward commanded suddenly shoving his brother into action. Aakara jumped at his sudden action and watched the brothers take cover. She took a deep breath in order to calm her nerves a smidgen. Now she was ready. Aakarashan dashed out into the open before she had the chance to change her mind.

For a fleeting moment she thought perhaps that Mustang had already apprehended the criminal during their little debriefing and she would be spared her current distress. A millisecond later she discovered she had no such luck. William flew down a stack of crates revealing his presence. He was a little too close for comfort.

"We can keep playing games for as long as you want Mr. Fullmetal Alchemist, but I will have my body back one way or another," he growled lashing towards Aakara with one of his gangly clawed paws. She was grateful that her head happened to be turned downward at the moment so he didn't recognize the mistaken identity. She turned and fled as fast as her legs would push her.

"What's this, no witty comeback and now you're running? What on earth is the military teaching these days? You should just give up now and we can get this over with," William taunted attempting to slow down his opponent with words. Elric's silence vexed him somewhat but no matter, he would have his way soon enough. The alchemist produced a hidden red stone and transmuted an elegant spear. Once he had what he needed he would rid the military of the annoying brat once and for all.

The scientist was so focused on Edward's decoy he didn't even notice the genuine object of his desire slipping below the surface of the first floor accompanied by towering six foot soul filled armor. Aakara sprinted as far and as fast as she could while preparing to draw the weapon Jean had given her. The brothers had disappeared and she had served her purpose as long as one could be expected under such conditions.

Underneath the floorboards Edward and Alphonse Elric could only hear muffled sounds of the scrimmage taking place upstairs. Never mind what he heard, he only saw two things: his younger brother and the red water. He felt a tingling sensation spread throughout his body, his eyes were wide in awe and excitement. He barely heard Alphonse whisper "Brother" in amazement before he went to work on the complex arrays necessary for the taboo he was about to perform.

Meanwhile Jean Havoc fired away at the crazy man chasing the supposed state alchemist. He was amazed at how fast the female impersonator flew and gained a new sense of hope. She was having better luck then he had fist conceived possible. A series of blank shots signaled him that he was out of ammo. He cursed himself and reached for another cartridge. A chimera rushed him before he retrieve it and braced himself hoping someone would come to his rescue.

Aakara had turned her head just slightly as she ran to see what had caused her backup to cease so suddenly. The sight she beheld stopped her in her tracks proving to be a monumental mistake on her behalf. William leaped and pummeled her full force knocking her down face first. She reached for the gun stored within the inside coat pocket while grunting as she received another brut assault. It nearly took her breath away.

William was losing patience with the chase and was ready to achieve his goal. The Fullmetal Alchemist was his, or so he thought. "I'm done playing games child," he sneered reaching down to grab the shirt collar and yank his victim up. His eyes widened in anger

"How dare you, impertinent girl!" he hissed fully invading her personal space. Aakara took hold of the gun desperate to get free. She had completely forgotten Havoc's simple instructions to aim and shoot and opted to bash his skull instead. Even with her adrenaline laced strength William swatted the weapon away as if it were a child's toy. He pinned her to the wall so hard and fast her vision became hazy and she swooned in dizziness. She couldn't free herself. She could only watch in desperation as the slender weapon came speeding down on her.

* * *

A/N: Okay, Firstly I realize I have done this ending before but I couldn't think of any other way to reveal Aakara's identity to the psycho. Secondly, if anyone noticed Ed's little faux pox when he called her Arakawa you're probably rolling your eyes about now. Sorry for the bad pun, but when I edited this chap, I realized I had changed her name to the creator's name the whole time! I couldn't help myself. Actually, Aakarashan's name is originally spelled Aakarshan and is a male Hindu name meaning attraction (not that the meaning has anything to do with it). I just added an "A" for femininity and wallah! Lastly, Ed's line "Are you still talking," is actually something my obnoxious sister says to shut people up. Of course that usually makes people annoy her more, hehe. Much has happened in this chapter so I hope it makes up for lack of action earlier. Thank you for reading. Peace out! 


	8. The Passion of Alchemists

Disclaimer: See part one.

A/N: This is it, the awaited conclusion! The language gets a little vulgar for my taste, but we all know what happens when Edward explodes. This is the only reason the rating was changed. I hope I haven't offended anyone, just know that I was trying to keep in character.

Special Note: This is in honor of my best friend who is getting married tomorrow! Wedding cake all around! W00T! I will get her into anime one of these days, I swear it!

* * *

Roy Mustang dealt a searing blaze of a raging inferno to a horde of nearby chimeras nearly depleting most of William the third's rogue army. He surmised the situation at hand was nearly at it's conclusion and glanced around the room to take stock of his subordinates' progress. Falman, Havoc, Breda and Fuery seemed to have rallied together making the most of their combined efforts. His loyal First Lieutenant was no doubt in all her glory, discharging bullets with flawless aim.

Then there were his youngest subordinates. The girl and Alphonse Elric appeared to be missing for the moment. He hoped that was because the boy was protecting his newest team member. Roy spotted a flash of red and gold in his peripheral vision. It was indeed Fullmetal, but his movements were way too slow and clumsy for the Colonel's liking. The wanted criminal was closing in on him. Roy concluded he must be injured, why else would the Fullmetal brat be so awkward?

Mustang thought it would be wise to end the battle in one swift movement now that the individual chimera skirmishes were coming to a close. In a second glance he witnessed Fullmetal slip up, becoming apprehended by the psycho they were trying to arrest. Something was _very_ wrong.

"Lieutenant!" Roy yelled getting the attention of his only other female subordinate. The woman in question nodded in understanding once she apprehended the situation. Turning on her heels, Hawkeye deployed a quick round of ammunition to throw William off balance. He was momentarily caught off guard and lost his grip of the one who was supposed to be his ticket to glory.

Mustang took the opportunity his right hand woman had given him and dashed to take his place in between the pair. Now came the fun part, at least for Roy. His fingers tingled in automatic defense mode as he snapped creating his infamous spark. William was repealed from the force of a blast. A blast that left him severely burned and huddling in the fetal position whimpering like a child.

"That takes care of that," Mustang smirked noting his fellow soldiers had successfully completed their job as well. The ordeal had come to a close and now all that was left was a final briefing and more dreaded paperwork. Not to mention the actual arrest. Or so he thought.

"Sir, I think you've overdone it a little," Riza stated as she strolled over to check the work of the Flame Alchemist.

"You know, I never did know when to hold back," he smirked at the lieutenant. It was one of those smiles that made most women back home fall over themselves for him. Hawkeye chose to ignore it in order to preserver her sanity. If she had been so foolish to fall for those antics, she would have never made it to the position was in now. Instead she turned her attention to the rest of the party.

"Edward are you al-" the first lieutenant stopped dead horrified to learn that the alchemist in question was no alchemist at all. Her concern melted into shock as the truth was revealed.

Aakarashan slipped the hood of the coat off sheepishly, trying her best to look extremely innocent under the circumstances. But she knew there was no chance of hiding now. She was so busted.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Mustang scolded nearly grabbing the girl by the collar of her shirt to get her on her feet. Roy would never be able to create a flame big enough to echo the rage he felt right now. Not in a million years. 'How could he?'

"Where are they?" Hawkeye demanded in a calmer tone. The girl was already terrified, it would only make matters worse if she lost it as well.

Havoc had crept up from behind and was ready to claim responsibility, when the girl spoke up for herself.

"I'm sorry Colonel, Lieutenant," Aakara broke and sobbed, clearly shaken by the interrogation and events of the afternoon. The young trainee was about to expound in detail, ready to sing like a canary, when she was interrupted by a shrill scream.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" the foul string of cusses reached their ears from down below. Mustang instantly recognized Fullmetal's voice and picked up the girl in one arm as he moved to sprint down the stairs.

Upon reaching the doorway to a hidden room the gang stopped in their tracks fearing the worst. They were amazed to find intrinsic arrays on the floor and ceiling. There was a system of glass tubing that looked so delicate it could almost be considered a work of art. There was a mist of red substance that seemed to be evaporating from their very eyes. They assumed this substance was the reason that it had suddenly become slightly difficult to breathe causing them to put protective hands over their nose and mouth.

In the thick of this awe-inspiring room, was the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric himself throwing a hissy fit. Falman, Havoc and Breda knew the routine well, but Aakara looked on in amazement as Edward continued to destroy the place in a manner quit fitting for a two year old.

"Brother, it's okay. Now we know one more way that doesn't work. It kind of narrows the field. We can try again," the younger sibling tried consoling his brother. Alphonse was having no such luck as he watched his brother shatter glass and scream hysterically.

"That stupid idiot wanted me to do something with that worthless crap? It was just a cheap imitation that broke the minute I touched it! How the hell did he even manage to create those hellions with such a lame ass excuse for a lab?" Ed raved completely unaware of the audience he now had.

Alphonse froze in the shell of steel upon hearing Mustang clear his throat loud enough for him to notice. It never ceased to amuse the others how a boy who was considered immortal by his enemies would continue to cower despite his physic. Still, the boy sighed in relief seeing that Aakara was safe and sound. Well, safe at any rate. She was practically bawling in Jean Havoc's arms who looked like he was about ready for a whole pack of cigarettes.

"Um, brother," Al stuttered successfully capturing his brother's attention.

"WHAT?", he yelled turning around in order to properly berate Alphonse for interrupting a perfectly good anger management session. His face fell when he caught sight of his oh so favorite Colonel glaring at him. 'Damn,' he thought knowing full well that he was in for it when they got back to Central.

Riza knew that look on Roy's face as his eyes tore into Edward. He was ready to fry himself a shrimp shiskabob. She concluded it would be in everyone's best interest if she intervened to end the ordeal once and for all. "Colonel, perhaps we should finish this once we've completed our job."

Ah that Riza, always the level headed one. "Fine," Roy muttered. Even though he was called the Flame, his aura couldn't have been colder.

Exhausted, the group gathered what little wits they had left and headed for the entrance of the building, careful not to disturb the corpses strewn about in the vicinity. The wear and tear was instantly lifted from the gang as the fresh crisp air hit their faces. They were greeted by unexpected visitors when they emerged from the aftermath of the battle.

"Colonel Roy Mustang!" a familiar voice welcomed the small squadron. "Glad to see your safe. Though you could have left some of the fun for us," an incredibly muscled man joked as pink sparkles danced in the sunlight.

"Nice timing Major," Mustang replied sardonically," What brings you here?" He was not merely referring to the major himself, but the few subordinates the man had banded together as well.

"We finished with our duty that prevented us from apprehending this criminal in the first place. Thought we would give a helping hand is all." He smiled ordering the men to arrest the wanted man while performing a few well-muscled poses.

"Uncle Louis!" a small voice shouted. Major Armstrong turned toward the familiar voice that had beseeched him only to find his niece eagerly rushing to meet him. Aakarashan flung herself into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. She now radiated with blue sparkles that now meshed with the blinding pink aura.

Edward and Alphonse froze at the word uncle. She was an Armstrong? 'Oh hell,' Ed thought as realization dawned on him. The major would definitely hear of their exploits and be ready to absolutely murder him. The boy's face paled as the man approached the group and loomed over them, every muscle and sparkle seeming to have a life of it's own. It was enough to make a man blind and nauseous all at once, and Edward was now a witness to this testament.

"You're an Armstrong?" Al asked timidly wondering why he had never bothered to ask the girl's last name.

"Yes, on my mother's side. Grandfather thought it was time to jumpstart my career so Uncle Louis set me up here. But I'm not a real Armstrong, I don't even have superhuman strength."

"That just means your sane,' Ed commented causing the others to snicker. At least the mountain of a man hadn't noticed his nervousness yet. Aakara smiled and her dear uncle beamed full of pride.

Alex Louis was glad that his niece seemed to be doing well and fitting in with his comrades from Central City. He was one hundred percent correct when he listened to his instincts and had her transferred under Roy's unit. However, he didn't quite understand the strange get up she was wearing. That's when he recognized the bright red trench coat he knew so well. If she was sporting Edward's jacket, there could be only one reason.

Edward watched in horror as the giant of a man scratched his chin and observed him in curiosity. He was certain he saw him glance between himself and Aakarashan. 'He knows, damn it! He knows what we did!" Ed's mind babbled while waiting for his inevitable fate. He cringed when he saw the man throw his arms up in the air.

"Oh what a beautiful day! My darling niece has grown up right before my very eyes! Edward Elric all the luck in the world wouldn't find you a more precious girl!" the man ranted as the two boys looked on in absolute horror. Aakara just seemed too stunned and embarrassed to do much of anything.

"This is it!" Ed's thoughts screamed as he tried anything he could think of to protect himself. This of course was useless in the presence of the Strongarm Alchemist.

The aforementioned alchemist hoisted Ed up to his feet (who's face was getting paler by the minute) and ushered Aakara to join them. Upon having the two together he held their hands like a proud parent on their child's first day of school. "I couldn't be happier! You two have my blessing."

Ed felt time stop for a split second and finally noticed Havoc standing nearby. He and the others were laughing hysterically and he couldn't help but feel that he was at the heel of a very cruel joke. "What the hell is he talking about?" the young alchemist demanded.

"Nice going boss. Didn't know you had it in ya!" Havoc joked smacking the boy hard on the back. The other various cat calls and whistles he caught only succeeded in ticking him off.

Aakara realized her uncle's mistake and went along anyway. "Oh Edward!" she smiled throwing herself on the confused state alchemist. If he was really this dense, then she could take advantage of the misconception without worrying about Ed catching on. Not that she wouldn't mind being guilty of her uncle's accusation.

"Are you crazy?" Ed yelped as they crashed to the ground. Wait, he knew that answer. She was an Armstrong apparently. So naturally the squirly girl was crazy.

"Al a little help here?" he pleaded while trying to pry the girl off of him. The girl gave herself too little credit. She was definitely an Armstrong. Those damn sparkles were enough to blind him.

"Sorry Ed. A girl shouldn't come between brothers, ya know?" he laughed enjoying Edward's torment. But Al was grateful that armor couldn't show embarrassment as well as human beings. Ed was crimson red from ear to ear. And the younger brother was sure to hear a lot of complaining later on in the day; first the disappointment with the stone, and now fun at his expense. It was going to be a long train ride back to Central. Alphonse was grateful when they finally said farewell to the major and started the journey back home.


	9. Kittens don't have owners

Epilogue: Kittens don't have owners, they have staff!

* * *

The officers had returned to their normal duties once back in good old Central City the next day. This of course included the usual debriefing with Fullmetal which required mocking at his expense. This single element was key in providing some entertainment in Roy's mundane office life. But today he was in no mood for such pleasantries. His youngest subordinates had endangered themselves as well as each other. Therefore they had been enduring a heavy lecture on the consequences of impersonating a soldier.

"Again I ask what were you thinking? Did you think that by combining forces with each other you could reach that man's eyelevel?" Roy questioned pleased that he could at least work some of his usual routine in. He could tell they were all finally in understanding so he thought he would lighten up a tad.

"Who the hell are you calling so short they could drown in a rain drop!" Ed screamed and raved flailing his arms around in madness. Alphonse made good timing in jumping to the Colonel's rescue to secure his brother tightly in his arms. However there was nothing Al could do about Edward's blatant potty mouth, which had started spewing a few very colorful adjectives.

"Sorry sir," Al apologized before opening the door for Aakarashan. They would be getting now where now with the state Ed was in, so he assumed it would be safe to excuse themselves.

"Just be sure not to do something so foolish in the future. Remember to return those reports in before tomorrow so I can hand them over to the officials."

"Yes sir!" Al and Aakara answered as Ed calmed down. The exited the office in a hasty retreat. They emerged from the stuffy HQ building feeling instantly better as they basked in the warm rays of the sun. The color had finally returned to Aakara 's face. She wasn't used to such behavior as she had seen from Edward. Nor had she expected to receive such a lesson in French. She was amazed at the sheer strength and fury that emanated from someone who was no taller then she. The Fullmetal Alchemist really was a legend.

"Thank goodness that's over," Aakara rejoiced stretching her arms in the air to feel the full effects of the sun.

"Yeah, whatever. There's a café not too far from here. Let's get some lunch, I'm staaaarving," Ed confessed practically drooling in spite of himself. His stomach growled echoing his request.

"Do you ever stop thinking with your stomach Brother?" Al teased until Aakara's stomach also protested making them laugh even harder.

"I guess I'm low on fuel too," she said, slightly embarrassed.

Amidst their laughter the soft mewing of a kitten could be heard causing Ed to turn to Al abruptly before he even had the chance to hide it. There was no mistaking the fact that Al was minus one stomach. Even if he had had one, it certainly wouldn't meow.

"Alphonse…" he growled wondering why these things always seemed to happen to him.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But Angel was cold and lonely-"

Ed smacked his forehead with his gloved flesh hand. "You've named it already! You know that only makes it worse!"

"Actually, it was my idea," Aakara said, attempting to take the blame off her newfound friend. Al looked grateful, but Ed was furious. 'Great. He's gonna transmute me into a fish and feed it to Angel,' she thought hiding behind Alphonse with a protective arm around the kitty.

Then he smiled. Somehow that was even creepier.

"Great! You name it, you own it," he stated point blank and turned to head towards their destination.

Alphonse was overjoyed. That was one less stray he would have to return to the cold dark streets. "Would you? Thank you so much!" the boy proclaimed depositing the small ball of fur in her hands. He had never expected to find Angel a home, let alone with someone he already trusted.

"But, but…." She stammered. 'What just happened?'

"Last one to the café buys lunch!" Ed yelled in the distance as he moved through the streets in warp speed.

"Brother, wait for me!" Al called frantically not wanting to be left behind. Metallic footsteps picked up pace and left her in the dust. The boy practically pranced after his brother in his happy state.

Now it all registered in her mind. Using Alphonse to abandon the small life form on her was low, and Aakara wasn't about to let Edward get away with that. Even if he was one of the world's most renowned state alchemists.

"Alphonse! Edward! You cheaters! Come back here!" she shouted not giving a darn about the strange looks they received as they ran past. The kitten perched atop her head mewing happily at its new owner. Aakara laughed blissfully passing shops and townhouses.

Ever since she had heard of the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, all she had ever wanted to do was meet him. Now that she had gotten the chance to _be_ him, she wasn't sure that such a wild and powerful boy was her cup of tea. The fact that he always seemed to be swindling her didn't help his case either.

But as she ran through the streets of Central, Aakarashan couldn't help but notice the kind and caring boy sprinting in front of her. A knight who's armor wasn't nearly large enough to contain his enormous heart. The one who had inspired her to give the name Angel.

Fin

A/N: This is the first time I've finished a multi-chapter story. I feel so relieved and a little empty at the same time. I'm coining the phrase post author stress syndrome. Thank you all for sticking with me through this wonderful experience, you've all helped me a great deal. This ending came way too fast, but there will be more fics from me in the future, I'm sure of it. I'm including a section on my homepage for announcements and updates, so stop by if your curious. Happy reading and writing everyone. Peace out!


End file.
